


At Rest

by MrowSaystheCat



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: I think it is cute, M/M, just cuteness, what?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 11:26:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6702859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrowSaystheCat/pseuds/MrowSaystheCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A/U one shot of some camping :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Rest

**Author's Note:**

> It wouldn't leave me alone.

They’d dragged a mattress on top of the old RV that Glenn had inherited when Dale passed. It probably wasn’t the safest arrangement, but they were both solid sleepers and neither were really worried about rolling off the roof if they both knocked out. To mention they were both drunk was also probably beside the point. There’d been a lot of giggling on Glenn’s end, and a lot of frustration in them both while it had been in process. In the end, though; it worked out. Beautifully, really. Daryl had been laughing too, by the time they had it up on the perch they’d chosen for the night. They’d curled up next to each other, grinning wide and chuckling over it all.

That was hours ago, of course. Since, they’d settled and Daryl was edging close to sleep while his arm was flung over his partner’s belly. Glenn found himself watching the stars above, pleased with the way they sparkled upon the velvet blanket of night. Far out from the city, there was only the call of crickets and other creatures around the pond they’d parked the RV at. It was peaceful and welcoming; the world at rest around them, or rather – they were at rest in the world around them, rather than scrambling this way and that as life demanded. For the past five years, they’d been together. Things had been a little rocky at first, as certain members of family and a few friends had to get over their surprise at the connection; however, things had evened out within time. Faster than what they’d both been expecting, really. After all, Merle had almost gone camping with them; he’d opted out when they’d told him they were going to take the RV. He’d called them both pansy-assed, claimed Glenn had Daryl ‘whipped’, then taken a raincheck until they decided to camp ‘like they meant it’. 

Glenn smirked to himself, more pleased with lack of Merle than he was with the stars. After all, had Merle been there? No chance for them to be laying together atop of the RV, no chance of them being naked together to catch any cool breeze that might come along. They’d probably still be fishing; talking, drinking. Glenn would probably be passed out in a lawn chair, half of his latest beer left untouched. It’d happened before, a few times. He’d probably be woken up by Merle, who always had a devious prank awaiting whoever knocked out first; Daryl’s voice in the background telling his brother to lay off and let him fuckin’ rest. Yes, he was so glad that his brother in law wasn’t present with them, as much as he’d come to love the big jerk.

“I can hear you thinking over there; calm your shit and get some sleep.” Daryl’s voice broke Glenn away from his thoughts, and a lopsided smile came to his face. He glanced over at the older man, finding bleary blue eyes locked on him as Daryl’s arms wrapped more tightly around his body. 

“Sorry, babe. Was just thinking about everything; you know, facts and how life is.” He wiped a hand across his face, over one eye; letting out a soft yawn as he fought off the call of slumber. There was a little smile resting on his lips, still.

“You do that too much. No more thinking this weekend, Glenn. Told ya already.” With that, the other man was over him; arms propping him up as he looked down at the one he had more or less pinned by the press of his upper body. “Just feel.”

“Just feel. On it, babe.” He murmured softly up at Daryl, his fingers dancing over the older man’s face. He pulled him down gently, and their lips met. Glenn huffed out a soft, delighted sigh at the press of those chapped, warm petals. “Daryl, you need Chapstick.” Was the murmured, sleepy statement when the kiss broke. He got a small swat to his hip and Daryl let out a grunt about not wanting his lips to shine like they were drenched in gloss. “But, I have some in my pack, you won’t be wearing ‘lip gloss’, ass. C’mon, lemme kiss it on to you…”


End file.
